encuentros la tiera del mañana 5
by kamuy-ra
Summary: se a encontrado una caja negra donde se encuentran los datos de los ultimos momentos de funcionalidad del domo , y en un golpe de suerte , es encontrada la sala de control principal , la reproduccion de la caja negra discipara las dudas de todos.....


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

CAPITULO VII

**REENCUENTROS…… SOBREVIVIENDO EL LA CIUDAD HELIDA**

Mientras se comenzaban los preparativos para la cacería dentro de los edificios de la ciudad , en el domo el combustible empezó a escasea las reservas de aceite estaban casi vacías y hasta que llegase los demás , Quira junto con Melques encontraron una solución practica para calefaccionar las instalaciones , los generadores de energía emanaban grandes cantidades de calor , este calos fue canalizado por todos los niveles donde se le necesitase , mientras se solucionaba n los problemas de confort del domo , en la ciudad se ultimaban las indicaciones para comenzar la cacería , uno de los merodeadores ve los señuelos un par de soldados que se dejan ver adrede para a traer a los merodeadores , al perseguirlos son emboscados por los demás soldados , los dos merodeadores mueren rápidamente las acciones habían sido todo un éxito , rápidamente se les despedazo y se les coloco en los congeladores , luego se los envió al domo para que los procesen , toda una semana el escuadrón se estuvo enfrentando a pequeños grupos de merodeadores , solo dos veces se toparon con los nuevos merodeadores acorazados , debido a la dificultad de conseguir recursos con una era glasear tan avanzada la cacería de los merodeadores se convirtió en un medio de subsistencia , debido a lo cual se tubo que construir una base secundaria de procesamiento en la ciudad , además de comenzar a construcción de una vía férrea para movilizar los vagones de carga de una manera mas rápida y económica pues con su automatización a forma de tranvía no era necesario de mas personas que de una personas para su conducción gracia a este avance se logro conectar mas rápido el domo a el campo de cacería , todos los días se tenia enfrentamientos con merodeadores , estos se habían guarecido en el interior de los edificios y cazaban a los sobrevivientes que en la ciudad se encontrasen , en mas de una semana de cacería y busque da de sobrevivientes solo se encontraron restos de los que fuera una grupo de ellos , estaba todos muy presionados , esparaván no haber llegado muy tarde para salvar a los demás sobrevivientes que aun estuvieran con vida , mientras la búsqueda continuaba , en el domo se seguía mejorando , y gracia a los nuevos suministros se construían , los nuevos asentamientos en el área de la nave principal , la meta era el funcionamiento al 100 de todas las instalaciones , el temor a la sobrepoblación se hizo eminente en el transcurso de los años contados desde el primer gran combate con el enemigo. .

Al terminar el primer mes de cacería , se lograron rescatar a varias familias , pero la búsqueda del sabio Lexander y de los que los otras familias nombraron como el consejo de guerra y gobierno , seria una labor muy pesada , tan solo se había explorado el 30 del área de la ciudad , a fines de ese miento mes se culmino la construcción del segundo tranvía que llevaba solo congeladores con los merodeadores muertos para que fueran procesados en el domo , con la gente que se iba encontrando en la ciudad se estableció una campamento fortificado , gracias a que con la llegada del las vías también llegabas cables de energía provenientes del domo , mientras se construía un nuevo asentamiento en la ciudad , en el domo , un generador secundario fue destinado completamente a l nuevo asentamiento de la ciudad , después de tres largos meses se estableció además del asentamiento una pequeña procesadora para que con parte de la casería sea procesado a favor del nuevo sentamientote la ciudad , el transporte de piezas y algunos materiales por medio del tranvía facilito gran parte de la construcción de la procesadora , Layos , el hijo de Quira , también seguiría los pasos de su madre y como especialista en las ramas de la medicina fue enviado al nuevo asentamiento para vigilar por la salud de los ciudadanos , Neses hijo de Grog , conjuntamente con Antea hija de Roan , también fueron delatados al nuevo sentamiento como especialistas en las mismas ramas que sus respectivos padres , esto se debida a que en el domo según los clanes a los que pertenecían y el mentor del clan los jóvenes se especializaban el diferentes ramas de conocimiento de los mentores , pero los hijos de los mentores eran enseñados a diferencia de los demás jóvenes por los mismos mentores y no eran especialistas en alguna de las especialidades de la ramas del mentor sino al igual que este eran especialistas en todas , para que en caso de que muriera uno de los mentores fuera su propios hijos los que tomaran su lugar además por seguridad los mentores comenzaron a escribir una biblioteca con todos sus conocimientos , la cual fue grabada en la computadora principal , para los momentos críticos si se requería de alguna consulta y no estuviese los mentores se le pudiera consultar a esta sobre la solución es que pudieran servir. Cabe resaltar también que la enseñanza empezaba des d muy temprana edad, para que a los estudiantes no le fuera pesado cuando serán mayores.

Al siguiente mes se competo el equipo secundario de lideren con Maul los hijo de Querveros, Minoa hija de Melques, Kiara hija de Grego, Meledick hijo de Náu. y Argos hijo de Critos todos conformarían el nuevo consejo en el asentamiento de la ciudad al que denominaron "El recaudo " que será como lo llamaremos desde ahora , es entonces que el recaudo se convirtió en la fuente de provisiones del domo , pero todos sabían que en algún momento esta gran área de cacería se acabaría y tendrían que encontrar otra o ver la forma de sobrevivir , en el Domo el gran consejo comenzó las investigaciones sobre los terrenos aledaños al domo , además de que se ordeno a la computadora principal que salvara cualquier archivo que hubiese en su memorias sobre la ubicación de otros domos y sobre la situación localización geográfica del domo y de los otros domos , Melques además investigaba por su propia cuenta una de las salas de telecomunicaciones de largo alcance que fue uno de los últimos descubrimientos dentro de las instalaciones del domo ,el desencriptado de los códigos de acceso le fueron confiados a el por ser un genio de la cibernética y electrónica , los trabajos en el domo se realizaban sin ninguna complicación mientras que en Recaudo la situaron se tornaba un poco caótica , para ordenarla la cacería se tubo que posponer una semana entera para poder así reorganizar de una ves por todas la organización de todos los ciudadanos y encomendarles una tarea especifica en la cual debían de especializarse , la tarea era difícil mas que por la cantidad de gente por la diferente formación que tenia uno de la ciudad frente a un especialista del domo , los de la ciudad solo fueron educados para la subsidencia , es por lo cual que la mayoría de los que rescatábamos se acogieron a las legiones de caza o defensa de las instalaciones de El Recaudo , Una es que se logro cierta organización se continuaron las cacerías , así como también se continuo la busque da de mas sobrevivientes a diferencia de los primeros a los nuevos eras mandados a una parte del campamento donde se les daba e a escoger a que ramas querían pertenecer , lógicamente la mayoría querían ser soldados ,médicos de campaña , armeros , metalurgistas , todo los que este referido la ala guerra , la alimentación , pero aun así las demás ramas tuvieron cantidades significativas de jóvenes con deseos de aprender , después de dos semanas de aprendizaje recién salían ha hacer sus practicas ayudando con el funcionamiento de El Recado , la política de estado era , servir a los demás como a uno mismo , y a ley suprema era "Nadie es mas importante que otro todos somos iguales , la unión de todos los trabajos hasta del mas insignificante , son vitales para la supervivencia de todos" esta era una regla que nadie podía quebrantar y lograba un sentido se superación mutua de todos las personas , pues no había nadie mas importante la única diferencia es que había gente mas sabia o menos sabia , pero el deseo de todos siempre era el de saber mas.

Después de dos años de búsqueda , el encontrar con vida al anciano sabio Lexander eran cada ves mas remotas , Cuando el equipo se dio por vencido , uno de los equipos encuentra a un lugar con gran numero de refugiados , todos armados hasta los dientes , el jefe de estos guerreros les comunico que con ellos venia una persona muy grave , que su sitio de salvamento fue encontrado y que tuvieron que huir todos de ese lugar , es comento además de que los mega topos habían regresado y en gran numero , además de que unos nuevos monstruos habían llegado junto con ellos estos eran mas acorazados por lo que les fue mas difícil defenderse de ellos , los hombre heridos fueron llevados a El Recaudo , entre los heridos se asombrado por la fortaleza del que parecía de mas edad que era al que mas cuidaban y además fue al que priorizaron en evacuar , el llaga al recaudo , justo había llegado Querveros para una inspección r para llevar reportes sobre los sobrevivientes , al ver paras al herido grande fue su sorpresa cuando este murmuro ¡ Lexander eres tu, y seguidamente los acompaño, Layos se encargo e curar la heridas del anciano pero diagnostico que no viviría mucho y no estaba en condiciones para realizar un viaje de traslado al domo, su muerte era eminente, convaleciente y visiblemente agotado, Lexander pidió conversar con Querveros a solas, quería decirle varios secretos de la ciudad, así como también contarle sobre a lo que se enfrentarían mas adelante en sus búsquedas.

El anciano comenzó su relato:

Eran las ultimas horas después del ataque de los extraterrestres cuando todo un ejercito fue congelado el unas cámaras especiales para ser enviados al espacio como parte de una fuerza de colonización , 2500 soldados de diferentes rangos junto con especialistas bélicos fuimos puestos en suspensión y cargados en una nave que iris al espacio , lo que no sabíamos es que en el exterior las cosas se volvían adversa y el uso de armas atómicas destruyo las fuentes de despegue de nuestras naves , dejándolas varadas en los hangares de lanzamiento , mucho tiempo después fui levantados por la nave , descubrí que habían pasado 150 años , rápidamente comencé a despertar a todos los que pude , lastimosamente muchos no sobrevivieron , al final de la cuenta tan solo éramos 500 soldados , 30 enfermeras , 50 técnicos , todos los demás habían fallecido , la nave al ver que la gente moría por falta de energía en sus unidades de sustento vital decidió despertar al oficial de mayor rango que encontrase con vida ese fui yo los demás ya habían fallecido , después de salir de la nave nos encontramos que en el hangar no había despegado tan siquiera una de las naves , rápidamente despegue a todos para la búsqueda de sobrevivientes , la escena era terrible la nave se convirtieron en enorme cementerios , solo encontramos 200 personas aun con vida , de las cuales mas de la mitad eran civiles de una de las naves de colonización que fue la ultima en partir , juntando todos los pertrechos de guerra fuimos a enfrentar la superficie , el paisaje era desolador , después de una mes de búsqueda llegamos a esta ciudad , nos establecimos y conocimos al enemigo , Lo que ustedes llaman merodeador , que nosotros llamábamos lobos , y salamandras , luego de determinar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos comenzamos nuestra lucha por la supervivencia y establecimos la localización de diferentes bunker de diferentes tamaños dispersos en todas las ciudades , nos establecimos en algunos de ellos , edema encontramos una base subterránea perteneciente al ejercito , estaba intacto todo , ese armamento así como las instalaciones eran las mas grandes de todas de la ciudad , esta se convirtió en la base principal y ultimo recurso de salvamento , para nuestra suerte los merodeadores son eran muy listo y además por su tamaño no podían penetra la red de pasadizos que llegaban a este bunker , este bunker ha sido nuestro hogar por mas de 50 años desde que llegamos al ciudad , pero la legar la edad glasear ele enemigo se volvió mas inteligente su olfato mas agudo y comenzó a cazarnos por toda la ciudad , muchos perecieron , al final a los que no pudieron legar al bunker militar se refugiaron el los demás que se encontraban por toda la ciudad , se les dio por muertos , pero el almacenamiento de alimento de estos búnker les daría sustento por el tiempo que durara la crisis , pero la situación se hizo pero muchos fueron seguidos y exterminaos por el enemigo , los mega topos al fin determinaron el triunfo de enemigo , al final fueron estos animales los que derrumbaron las paredes del bunker militar y nos expusieron al enemigo , pero este había evolucionado , ahora era mas fuerte y acorazado que antes casi nos diezma , aun mi hijo Serch fue herido por estos malditos , no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida salva a mi hijo , el les dirá donde están todas las armas y suministros que necesiten , sálvalo por favor , hazle el favor a este pobre y viejo soldado , y diciendo esto Lexander expiro.

Como fue el deseo de Lexander Serch fue enviado al Domo para cuidar sus heridas , los demás fueron atendidos en el Recaudo , las noticia que lagaban junto con el herido al domo eran terribles , nos enfrentábamos a nuevos enemigos y mega topos , defendernos seria mas difícil esta ves , el domo se puso en alerta constante.

La amenaza de que estos mejorados merodeadores a los que denominamos merodeador tipo B es algo para los cual la defensa del domo no estaba preparada, la seguridad en todos los niveles se redoblo ministras que el joven serch se restablecía, su padre fue enterrado en el cementerio de los héroes que era una de las alas del domo.


End file.
